Demon Love
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: AU-NO ISLAND What if Oliver Queen was possessed by a demon? What if Felicity Smoak was an angel sent to get rid of the demon inside of Oliver? With demon hunters, criminals, other angels, and deadlines, can their be true love? Warnings: No beta! And longish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! One warning I don't do cuss words, sorry! I needed something to soothe the wound in my soul after the final so here's this AU. Also it wouldn't leave my head. For the reader's info, Oliver is 25 and Felicity is 23. I would like to know if you want me to switch Point Of Views from Oliver to Felicity please let me know. I have a plan to do that for the next chapter, her beginning or her point of view of the meeting. Please read and review. Thanks!**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. If I did I would have Felicity and Oliver married and with kids.**

Oliver:

I don't know why humans give themselves such stupid nicknames. Ollie, what kind of name is that? A child's name, that's what that is. Oliver is a good name. I like Oliver, but my human counterpart prefers Ollie. Even so, the preference of names does help to tell us apart. Olie is an idiotic, selfish, rich-boy brat, that only cares about his sister (truly). I'm the snarky demon Oliver who doesn't care about any humans, I just want to live this so called life.

"_I can hear you thinking, it's really distracting, Oliver." _Ollie and I talk through thoughts. It does get annoying to hear another voice then your own inside your mind.

"_If I were you, Ollie, I would focus on what you're doing rather than the other voice in your head."_

"Ollie is something wrong?" Miss Laurel Lance, oh wait it's Miss Sara Lance tonight.

"_Yes Ollie, is something wrong? Answer Miss Sara Lance, Ollie." _I snickered as Ollie tried to keep a straight face for Miss Sara Lance.

"Everything's fine Sara. Just got a lot on my mind." Ollie says in a sweet voice.

"_More like you have a lot of people on your mind. Miss Sara, Miss Laurel, Miss Hawke, Miss Rochev-_

"_Miss Rochev was YOU, Oliver!"_

"_Yes, but YOU, Ollie, still thought about that night when you saw her the other day."_ I smirked as Ollie went quiet and went back to enjoying his night. Ollie doesn't like to be reminded of his "love" for women. I don't mind, I can juggle. Most demons take full possession of their human. But for me that takes too much energy. When I first met Ollie he had drunkenly ran in front of a car and was on the brink of death. He asked me to save his life, and I did, on the condition that I could live some of his life.

"_A condition I regret!"_

"_Five hours left, Ollie." _So, Ollie gets Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday night (tonight), and I get the rest of the week. More like I run his company the rest of the week. Ollie is not a businessman but I am. He gets the women and parties, I get the competition of sharks. I'm also some kind of vigilante at night. Ollie thinks it's "cool" and tries to do it but he's not me. Being this vigilante gives me a physical outlet.

_Rinnnnng!_

_"My turn."_

_"Be gentle with her." _Ollie commanded. I awoke entangled in a sleeping Miss Sara Lance. I rolled my eyes at Ollie and pushed Miss Sara off me. "_Hey! I said-"_

_"I know what you said Ollie, I just didn't care." _Ollie huffed in annoyance, which should have been my reaction. _"Go to sleep Ollie." _I commanded.

_"Don't tell me what to do!" _I rolled my eyes at Ollie. I looked a the alarm clock.

"_8 AM! You IMBECILE! I The business meeting is at 9. would eat your heart if you weren't me!" _I yelled at Ollie, but he was already "asleep." I grimaced and ran my hand through my face. Sometimes I think I was the idiot to chose such a dumb and pathetic human. I wanted to get a "workout" before the meeting but I'll barely have time for breakfast. I got ready quickly, I was grateful that he at least did it at Miss Sara's apartment. I was closer to the company and Ollie's sister, Thea, did not need to know Ollie's moronic mistake.

I ran out of Miss Sara's apartment and my ever watchful guard dog was waiting for me outside. Which was odd because I certainly don't remember Ollie calling him last night. But then again Ollie isn't hard to follow or track.

"Is stalking a new thing, Digg?"

"I wouldn't complain . It seems that my stalking comes in handy." John Diggle said as he opened the door. Digg was a big man with giant arms. He could easily intimidate certain men and some lower level demons. I was neither of those but I do respect Digg.

"It does. And Digg, aren't we pass the formalities, it's Oliver not ." I said as he started driving to the company building.

"I see, so no Ollie today." He smirked at me through the mirror. I am going to kill Ollie. John Diggle is a smart man and seems to see past our facade of one man. It worries me because if the "right" people found out about me I would be hunted down. But maybe John could be useful.

"Nope, does that worry you Digg?" I smirked back hoping that he couldn't see through my false confidence.

"It just means that I have to 'accompany' you everywhere, Oliver." I chuckled at Digg's dry sarcasm. That man did have a good sense of humor.

"Then keep up Digg." I grinned as I got out of the car and headed to the business meeting.

I watch the clock mock me as it slowly reached noon. This business meeting between Miss Rochev CEO of International Affairs,other random people from that company as well, Mr. Steele Queen Consolidated's financial advisor, Moria Queen the business representative of QC,and me. International Affairs wanted to buy certain stocks from Queen Consolidated. I have been stating no but apparently there's shouldn't be a definite answer till all the information has been thoroughly examined. Humans are so annoyingly exhausting. How God puts up with them I'll never know.

" , I hope you do understand ALL of the benefits our company can offer you with this merge-" Miss Rochev stated smoothly.

"This is NO merge, Miss Rochev. You want to buy a part of our Applied Science Division, so your failing company can take credit of our success. And my son does know of all your benefits and has seen better." I watched in amusement as Moria and Rochev stared each other down. It was like watching to cats ready to pounce each other.

"_Please stop them!"_ Ollie begged me.

"_Now, you're awake"_

"_Please!"_ I grimaced in begrudgingly acceptance. This was the best part of the meeting, watching two snakes kill each other, but now I have to put a stop to it. Plus I do need a workout.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I would like to speak for myself. The financial benefits of this DEAL are profitable for both companies. But unfortunately I do agree with Mrs. Queen." Moria face fell a bit. No matter what I do I cannot call a woman I don't trust mother. "To take this deal would be feeding MY company to pariahs. This is a good financial deal but with your company's record in Science discoveries, it's too risky. And I have seen better benefits." I sneered as anger washed over Miss Rochev. Everyone was shocked.

_"That was harsh."_

_"I'm not done yet."_

"Now I will look over a new deal around 9 AM tomorrow, but I will only look at it for an hour. I will not sit through another useless and boring meeting like this one today. This meeting is over." I walk out of the meeting room and into the office, ignoring my name being called.

_"That was unnecessary!"_

I shrugged at Ollie's remark and was about to reply when someone touched my arm. I wasn't ready for it and I gripped their wrist tightly pulling them closer to me, hard. I almost punched them in the throat when I turned around and saw Ollie's mother.

"Mrs. Q- Mother, I'm so sorry. I was a little bit stressed. What did you want?" I let go of her wrist and smiled at her. Oliver was the spitting image of his mother, blonde hair and blue eyes. With fair skin, but ever since I possessed this body I tried to make Oliver seem more intimidating. I guess it's working, judging by the shock of Mrs. Queen.

_"Why would you do that?! She's already worried-" _Ollie is such a mama's boy, it's sickening. He can't even see the conniving woman she really is.

_"She's worried about you. She's suspicious of me. The feeling is mutual."_

"_Maybe if you tried to be more like me then she wouldn't be so suspicious." _Ollie replied smugly.

"I, I just wanted to see if you're alright Oliver." Mrs. Queen composed herself to her caring mother facade. Which interrupted my reply to Ollie but no matter.

"I'm fine Mrs-Mom." I tried not to grimace as I said the word.

"_It's just a word."_

"_It's not just a word idiot. It's a title. And this lowly human-"  
><em> "_That's MY MOM!"_

"_I will give you credit Ollie the compassion you have for your family is astounding."_

"OLIVER!" Mrs. Queen called, regaining my attention. "Are you sure you're all right? You've been spacing out more, you've become more distant, and your behavior has been-"

"I'm fine mother."

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since the accident you've been different."

"_Tell me about it." _I try not to scowl at Ollie's childish antics.

"One moment you're distant but responsible,but the next you're the same boy as before. Is it what happened to your father? Or is the company and the nightclub to much for you to handle, because I can help you if you let me." I let finish her concerning rant. It pains me to even think this but she is right I've been too different from Ollie.

"Mom, it's, you're right. I just wanted to show you that I can be more than dad. Especially after the accident. I was touch and go mom and I, I realized that I can't be the same boy anymore,but that's all I know. I'm sorry about everything mom. I'll try to get some help. I promise." I gave a peck on the forehead, trying not to flinch in disgust at my own antics.

"_Wow Oliver didn't know you had it in you." _Ollie grinned. I would smack him if I could but I had more pressing matters to attend to. Mrs. Queen looked at me warily as I leaned back. I gave her a soft smile. She took it as sincerity.

"Good, tell me if you need anything dear. I'm just worried about you Oliver." She said in a motherly tone.

"I know mom. Love you." I say back.

"_Wow you're pulling out all the stops!" _Ollie laughed as I tried not to vomit when said it back. She even kissed my cheek. I was appalled. I watched her as she left to go see Mr. Walter her new husband.

"_Ollie! I try not to bother you when you have you're nights, but right now I need you to shut up and stay QUIET!" _I growled. Demons get irritated very easily, and for me pretending to be Ollie infuriates me. That's why I try to put a workout in before I come out. It keeps me calm.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" Digg appeared at the glass doorway. I had to lose him if I wanted to go out. I had to pretend to be Ollie to throw him off. I hate this.

"Hey Diggs! I'm totally fine. That meeting was such a bummer. I think an outing is necessary. Don't you?" I replied in a lighter more carefree tone of voice. I noticed that my voice is a bit deeper than Ollie's.

"_I don't sound like that." _Ollie mumbled.

"Sir?" I would laugh at Digg's confused look but I was focused on trying to get past him. I could say one more thing to utterly confused him. I think I will.

"You know, I heard about this cute blonde transfer to the, I can't remember guess I'll have to go ask around." I watched as Diggle noticed me entering the elevator. I push the closing button.

" !"

"See you around Digg." I winked.

The only sound to be heard under the nightclub was the clanging of the salmon ladder. It was truly soothing. As a demon we are more advanced in physical aspects than humans. This causes a demon to enhance the vessel's physical aspects. It also gives the demon a need for an outlet. Working out is my outlet. I also stopped a robber on my way. To hide Ollie's identity I wear a green hoodie with black jean pants, his idea not mine. People have been calling me Robin Hood. It's funny how humans would make a "hero" out of any act that appears to benefit them. I finished the salmon ladder, ten rungs up and down, and looked at my watch. I have been working out for about two hours. I should get back to the company and finish some paperwork. I might even go see that blonde like I told Digg I would. A demon keeps his word.

Unfortunately it seems mandatory that I go see this blonde. When I got to the office I asked a shy intern to bring me a black coffee. She was clearly new and clumsy because when I tried to grab my coffee, her hand touched my and she jumped. When a possessed person another person their hands feel cold. So I was used to the jump. But I wasn't prepared for was for the intern girl to let go of my coffee and spill it all over my laptop. Her frantic apologies were annoying but I just picked up the laptop and asked her where I could get the laptop fixed. She stammered as she lead me to the IT department. I told her to cleanup the mess and I left for the IT department. From there they led me to the 'best.' Now I'm in front of a door with the name of Felicity Smoak IT Specialist on it. Somewhere I knew I should turn back but another, bigger, part was pushing me to the door. I enter the room quickly noticing the appearance of bright colors. It seemed to radiate from a woman whose back was turned from me.

"Felicity Smoak? Hi I'm Oliver Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the response! So what I'm going to do is show who and what Felicity is. I'm doing the switcheroo of POVs for the beginning chapters, 1+2, just to explain some things. If you guys want me to continue this kind of switch please let me know. For those of you confused by Ollie and Oliver, it will make sense. Sorry this one is a lot shorter than the first one. Again thank you for reading and please review.**

_SOUND_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow! **

Felicity

_Rinnnng!_

I hazily wake up to my new bright room. That's one thing that I love about being human, all the colors. As an angel, I never could see these colors. Everything was black and white, but here there's greens, blues, reds, pinks, creams, yellows, every color. My favorites though might be the reds and other angels said that colors cause emotions and those emotions can interfere with the 'mission.' Well I'm going to show them that emotions are needed for missions. Speaking of I need to go over my case. Oh my gosh! I need to get ready for work.

Looking at my clothes reminds me of Michael, my overseer. He made sure that my first human was like me he said. So far he hasn't been that far off. Felicity Smoak is a 23 year old with a colorful wardrobe with cute blouses and pencil skirts. There's also some nice short dresses and the most adorable shoes. According to her file she is a little awkward, but a genius. She graduated top of her class at MIT. Her father left her and her mother, who is significantly different from her daughter. Felicity changed her viewpoint on life to live life to the fullest after losing her first love. It's wierd most angels say that they could never get attached to their human personas, but I can. Felicity Smoak is awkward, pretty (if I say so myself), stubborn, genius, and optimistic. Felicity Smoak is me, Felicity the Angel. Thank you Michael.

I chose a light pink blouse and a pencil skirt. My first day of work, well not Felicity Smoak's, it's Felicity the Angel's first day of work, I better lay low. I took a shower and got dressed. Thankfully God installed Felicity Smoak's knowledge and memories in me. And honestly I like me. When Michael showed me a picture of the new Felicity Smoak I was excited to be human. Michael just laughed at me. He told me most first timers were nervous, he was glad I was more excited about it. And I was. Being human was my goal as an angel and now that I am, I am going to live this life to the fullest. But first I should get to work.

Thank you God, I got to work on time. Doing makeup and getting ready for work was easy and fun, but driving is terrible. Starling City has horrific traffic. Road rage was scary as sin but it was tempting to do the same thing. I walk into my office and again I admire how God and Michael designed Ms. Smoak. Her office was bright and cheery compared to the other dreary offices. She was also a good IT worker, because most were old but Felicity, I mean I was the youngest member. Also the only cute woman in the department because almost all the men I passed stared at me. I sighed in relief as I entered MY office. It feels so cool to say that. I should look over my case file before I start my other work.

Case File:

Felicity- First time

Mission: Find rumored demon in area and eradicate it.

Well that's a bit harsh. And if the demon is rumored how am I supposed to catch it? Plus in a city this big, that's like finding a needle in a haystack, or maybe more like finding a rusty needle in a needle stack because the demon will look human.

The demon has also been rumored to eradicate other demons.

Eradicate other demons, its own kind. Why? And why should I stop it?

The demon is most likely hiding under the guise of a killer.

Well that answers why the demon is a danger. But if I'm looking for a serial killer why aren't I a police officer or something similar? Why am I an IT girl? Not that I mind, when I was reviewing code and computer programming, I rather enjoyed it. Plus I was never a physical person.

Do not let humans know what you are. If humans find out it could lead to either the angel or human's demise.

Well I got it, lay low. Like really low. No angel miracles.

The deadline is 1 year. Failure to complete mission in deadline time frame will lead to elimination. Godspeed angel.

Well one year is a pretty good time frame for my first time. That's the plus side, and the cheery ending after the ominous warning. But elimination is serious. It's funny, being human, I forget that punishment for my kind is to be erased from existence. We never fail, and I won't.

_Knock knock_

I quickly close the file and put it in a drawer.

"Come in!" The door opened slowly despite my perky response.

"Hey, you're the new girl, Felicity, right?" A nerdy shy man asked. Humans were just so cute.

"Yep, that's me. Felicity M. Smoak. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you, um, take care of the supposed virus on the second floor?" He asked.

"Yeah totally. That would be a piece of cake! Actually, it might be easier since, now that I'm looking at it, it's just a simple mistaken downloaded virus which doesn't make sense because don't people read the terms and conditions because, oh look already done." My ramble faded off as I realized that I was the only one in the room. "And you totally aren't here. And I'm still talking." I berate myself. I'm just as awkward as a human as I was as an angel. Well at least now I have work, that I'm exceptionally well at, to distract me. I should get on that.

I was working on emailing another corporate big shot a list of things that he could do to fix his 'slow computer.' As an angel I have this uncanny ability to sense people's true motives. Like this pervert just wanted to see the new meat. His computer could be fixed by a caveman given the right directions. Which is exactly what I said and did, ok maybe I said it a little nicer, like sorry I'm already busy so here. But still. I just got an idea. This sense could help me catch the demon, being a killer would make him malicious. Maybe that's why I'm a corporate worker. The demon possessed someone who works for Queen Consolidated. I was so caught up in angel and earth work that I didn't even notice someone coming into the office.

"Felicity Smoak?" I turned toward the deep soothing voice. The man I saw was definitely not a cute human. He was tall and huge, but not in an intimidating way. More like a hot sexy model way. Especially in his navy long sleeve sweater, that showed his sculpted, everything. Which, as an angel I really shouldn't be thinking. He had strong features and dirty blonde short trimmed hair with stubble on his face. But it was his eyes that captivated me. They were a stormy blue, showing the war inside of him which greatly contradicted the smile on his face. "I'm Oliver Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's Chapter 3. I tried to make it similar to the first meeting in the show, it's my favorite Olicity moment, well besides, 'There was no choice to make,' scene. Please read and review. I decided to switch POVs betwwen Felicity and Oliver each chapter, tell me what you think. And if any of you guys used to watch Teen Titans, I made a fanfic for that as well. Thank you SunnyIt and Nerdy Doll. No beta so I apologize for any mistakes thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. If I did, well the oly training Oliver would do is the Salmon Ladder.**

Oliver

_She's cute! _Ollie exclaimed.

_Shut up. _I growled at him. When Felicity Smoak turned around when I said her name, she was nothing I expected. Her light blonde hair was in a low ponytail, practically shimmered like rivers of gold. Her red and brown glasses framed her bright baby blue eyes perfectly. Her full red lips could be the closest thing to the forbidden fruit. She gaped slightly and I was about to saw something, anything to distract me from her.

"I know who you are Mr. Queen." She said coming out of her own shock.

"No, Mr. Queen was my father." I stated. I don't like being referred to him. He wasn't my father, plus he was as corrupted as a demon.

_That's MY father! _Ollie huffed.

"Of course not he's dead. I mean, I'm sorry, or would it be condolences, because you were in the car accident with him and he died and you didn't. Which is a good thing, you being alive. And now you're here, to listen to me babble. Which will end in 3,2,1." She rambled. I couldn't stop myself from genuine chuckling. She was just so-

_Weird. _Ollie offered.

_Unique._ I said back harshly.

"I ran into some problems with my laptop. An intern spilt some coffee on it. If there's anything you can salvage from it that would be great." I said as I passed her the laptop. It also helped me focus on the problem on hand. Her nerves complete vanished as her attention switched from me to the computer.

"That will be easy. I just need to use an extra flash drive I have to upload what I can salvage, which will be a lot, because I'm that good if I say so myself-"

"I believe it." I said with a smile in my voice as I pulled up a chair next to her. I must've surprised her because she jumped.

"Oh my gosh! You're still here. Why? Not saying you can't be here, because this is your company and I'm rambling huh?" She asked nervously. She was too cute.

"Well, I'm here because I told someone I would be here. And yes you were rambling." I replied with a gentle smirk.

_You like her! _Ollie laughed.

_You can't like someone who you just meet idiot. _I replied hotly.

_Yeah you can and you do. Because you haven't used any of your demon charms or manners with her._ Ollie continued to laugh. I didn't know what to say, but sadly he was right. I can't, more like I don't want to distant myself from her. Especially since, a faint pink blush appeared on Felicity's cheeks because of MY reply.

"Ok then, you can stay, but it's going to be really boring, like painting a white picket fence boring." She replied gaining some confidence back. I looked at her in confusion.

_Why painting a white fence?_ Ollie was just as confused as I was.

_It's some type of book reference? _ I replied with uncertainty. I wasn't up to date with human pop culture. The latest fad I know of was the corsets to appear skinny.

_Dude, you're old! _Ollie said with surprise and disgust.

_And you are still an idiot._

"You have read Tom Sawyer, right?" Felicity asked me when she saw my confused look. She had already started the salvaging process.

"The last time I went to school was two years ago and I dropped out." I replied seriously. It was shameful to say that but I don't see any point of wasting my time with something as mundane as school. "If I ever read a story about how bored a boy became painting a fence, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have stayed in my memory."

"That's true, I mean the boring part. The book wasn't that good but that's my opinion, but, that's weird." Felicity focused more on the computer investigating something.

"Is something the matter Mrs. Smoak?" I asked professionally. Which is how I should stay with her.

"Well nothing really, but one of the things I salvage was some data from a browser. And before you ask, no a person can't back up a browser, but its history can be because the data implants into the-"

"Felicity," I called her out of her rambling.

_Thank God! She talks way too much._

_Really now? This is coming from you, Ollie? Well now you can see how annoying you are._ Except for some odd reason Felicity isn't annoying. I could listen to her speak utter nonsense to me, which she was about to do, and be- No I am a demon. I will never feel like this about a human.

"Right, sorry. Well, there's a lot, like almost obsessive a lot of information about the vigilante and his victims." Felicity looked towards me questioning me.

_Oops. _Ollie was a total idiot.

_Oops! Is that all you have to say! If anyone suspects you you'll go to prison. Or if an angel or demon hunter were to look into the case we would both be dead! You're are officially the stupidest thing I have ever seen. _I berated Ollie. He was so infuriating. Why did I possess him?

_That's bad isn't? _Ollie asked shyly.

_What do you think? If you ever do think." _I mumbled at Ollie.

"My best friend and I were kidnapped and he saved us. It is just a fascination of mine. Nothing to worry about." I smiled charmingly at her. Willing her to buy my lie.

_That was horrible._

_Like you could've done any better. You started this mess. _I don't know how he's able to get away with cheating. He lies like a child. But I must've been too because Felicity gave me a 'seriously' look. Accompanied with a head tilt and thinned lips. She was very, attracting. That doesn't even sound right. This is what I get for possessing an idiot. I answered her look with a confident charming smile.

_"_Well besides that, I was able to salvage everything else." She sighed and grabbed the flash drive. "Here you go, Oliver." She handed me the flash drive with a small smile on her face. I lied to her, she knew I was, and she smiles at me. What an interesting woman.

"Thank you, Felicity."

"You're welcome." She answered softly. I stared into her soft blue eyes. They held a passionate fire underneath the gentleness. I was drowning for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a minute.

"You actually weren't lying." I quickly step back from Felicity, suddenly realizing how close we were. We were definitely too close to be considered professional. "It has been three hours, but you did tell the truth."

"I'm a man of my word Diggle." At least Oliver is.

_Hey! I keep-_

_You have around three girlfriends. How is that keeping your word?_

"I see. It's just rare that you let me find you sir."

"Find you?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I left to release some, tension." I said in a suggestive tone. I need to push her away. And it would help my help my Ollie front with Diggle.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah he was only here for about, oh my gosh, it has been thirty minutes. I have a meeting in few minutes. It was nice to meet you, Oliver Queen, and-"

"John Diggle, most people call me Diggle." Felicity and Diggle shook hands and gave each other a smile. Felicity's was brighter which made Digg's small smile genuine. I also noticed how quickly she became formal with me. I wanted her to but it did- No, I am stronger than that.

"I like that. Hopefully I'll see you again, Mr. Diggle. I better go. I hope everything works out Oliver. And don't get too fascinated. See ya!" She said cheerfully. She walked away with a bounce and I knew that I would see her again.

_I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave. _Ollie sang mockingly.

_Shut up. _I growled. I need to go out. I also need a new, smarter partner.

"That was, interesting." Diggle said in a teasing tone.

_It sure was. _Ollie smiled. I grimaced at both of them. I didn't need to deal with, people and emotions. I look at my watch.

_4 o'clock. I can see Thea for a while then I will go to the docks._ I observed.

_Do we have to do that tonight? _Ollie whined.

_Yes, the last time I was out, the demon said 'They were rising.' I also sensed something, sinister at the docks. _A rise of demons is concerning. It can alert angels and demon hunters. Meaning that the danger of me being found out will rise as well. I can't go back, but if I get destroyed….there are other matters at hand.

_But- _Ollie cried

_No, I need this. It's MY night. And we're going out. _I commanded.

_But you, I can't go alone! _UH, but he's right. If I get into trouble, which guessing the rise I might, I need someone to have my back.

_You say that every night. _I'm not going to let Ollie know he was right.

_And every morning I feel like I fought in a MMA fight!_

_What's MMA?_

_Really, how old are you?_

I sighed at Ollie's childish antics.

"Is everything alright sir?" I inspected Diggle. He was Ex-Military, Special Ops, built, huge arms, sharp eye and he has a good sense of justice. _Perfect._

"Diggle we're going out."


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Hey everyone sorry about the long wait but I've been super busy and what a great time to post this I think. The recent episode was awesome! I was not disappointed. But this chapter has two POVs because I wanted to write Diggle's reaction. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review, anything helps. Thanks and Enjoy!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, but I would like to be in it!****

**Oliver**

"I can't believe you left me with him this morning!" Ollie yelled.

"_Well it is your day. And I would suggest that if you don't want to face him don't wake him up." _Like he woke me up. Last night was rough. The docks were home to the mob the Triad. Fighting them was taxing but Diggle being there helped. He was a good shooter who had my back but I think it was more because it's his job to protect me.

_"Or he just didn't want to die. I really think he's going to kill me." _Ollie cried.

_"So you're back to talking in your head?"_

_"This is serious! Why did you let him see you do, do whatever you do to other demons?"_

_"I expelled the demon moron. And he wouldn't have believed us if we told him so I showed him." _Expelling a demon isn't like exercising a demon. It's less dramatic than the rubbish that is on TV. So I don't even understand why Diggle fainted. Although, it was hilarious.

_It wasn't so funny when you had to carry him to our little basement nightclub hideout._I rolled my eyes eyes at Ollie's remark. He was such a child. I was really tired but I noticed Diggle starting to wake up. This was going to be fantastic.

_Oh look, I think he's waking up. _I was right, as usual. As soon as I finished, Diggle started to groan.

_Switch with me! _Ollie begged. It was absolutely pathetic, and I loved it.

_Nope. Plus he would probably feel safer with you. _Ollie groaned while I mocked him.

_Come on man. _He whined again.

Crash! Diggle fell while trying to find his gun and he was backing away from us. He looked at Ollie with distrust when he noticed that Ollie saw him.

"I don't know who or what you are but give me my gun and let me go." Diggle was a safe distance from Ollie but he spoke with a harsh voice. Ollie gulped and I tried to hide my laughter. Especially since the gun Diggle was looking for was behind Ollie but neither of them knew that.

"I-I can't Diggs. Just please let me-" Ollie took a step forward to Diggle trying to calm him down. What an idiot.

"Take one step closer and I promise it'll be your last." Diggle threatened Ollie with an empty syringe and the fool was still scared.

_He's huge! _Ollie protested.

_And you're possessed by a demon. I would never be brought down by a human, so man up you idiot. _I might actually have to possess Ollie this morning. He's such a coward.

"Ok, ok, I won't but please stay and listen to me."

"Why?" Digg asks suspiciously.

"Because I would like to explain-"

"Why would I listen to what you have to say? Last night I saw a womanizing playboy fight like a mercenary and then he, YOU grabbed a man whose face became a-a-a, I don't even know what. Then your eyes, man, your eyes turned white! Like Supernatural (Yes I mean the show)white. And you, smoke, and, was that real or did I hit my head?" Diggle started to mubble explanations to himself. I laughed.

_Stop laughing! You should've told him what's going on. Instead he's all confused and checking his own sanity. _Ollie grumbled.

_Says the one talking to himself. Plus he's handling better than you. If I remember correctly when you first found out you screamed and gave yourself a headache. _I had to live with that headache too.

"Can you just shut up!" Ollie screamed, out loud again.

_You're doing it again. _I warned him. For some odd reason Ollie has a hard time talking in his head. This problem quickly leads to awkward or horrible situations.

"Excuse Me!" Like this one. Diggle's nervous demeanor was quickly replaced by his intimidating defense. Ollie widen his eyes in shock. This was truly priceless.

"I-I-I wasn't talking to you, I-I-I promise." Ollie gulped.

"Then who were you talking to?"

_Don't you da- _I tried to stop Ollie from making a foolish mistake but it seems a fool can't be stopped.

"I was talking to Oliver." Diggle looked at Ollie for a second, only for a second, and bolted for the door. I took over Ollie's body and set in the command codes for the door. _I hate it when you do that. It feels, weird._

_Well I hate it when you're being a moron but I have to deal with it, so deal with it! If I tell you what to say will you say it?_

_I don't know. I might. _Ollie better hurry up and decide because Diggle is going to be livid when he finds out that the door is bolted.

"Oliver open this door!" Diggle yelled. He was coming down the stairs angrily.

_Now can you please take over! _Ollie begged. He must've noticed how angry Diggle was. _You also have the arrows near the stairs._

_I don't think he'll need them. But get ready, I'll take over from here but this is the only time. _I focused on the feeling of being human. Everything went out of focus for a second. I stumbled a little bit when Ollie and I switched. That's why I like I switching at night in bed. It's routine and it takes less energy.

"Oliver!" Diggle yelled again. This time he was only a few feet away from me. His posture declared that he was ready to fight.

"Relax Diggle, I don't want to fight you. In fact I want you to join me." I said regaining my composure.

_Don't you think that was too straightforward. _First he can't handle Diggle now he wants to critique me when I talk with him. Mortals.

_If you have a problem with that you can come back and talk to him yourself._

_Sorry go on. _He is such a coward.

"What? After you just admitted to talking to yourself and what I saw last night you think I would join you in your crazy fantasy." Diggle said incredulously.

"You shouldn't, but you will because I locked the doors and I have your gun that your brother gave you. Nice piece. An original glock." I pulled out his gun from the drawer behind me. It was a simple gun, with nice weight, practical. While guns were useful they weren't my favorite weapon.

_You knew where his gun was this whole time? _Ollie yelled.

_Stop yelling, and of course I did, I don't want to get shot. _

"How did you-"

"When you fainted last night after I expelled a demon. Yes I said demon and please don't interrupt me so I can explain everything to you." I look at Diggle sternly. He was questioning my sanity and I couldn't blame him. If he wanted to leave I could always-

_NO! We are not going to kill him._

_What do you mean no? If he tells anyone what happened we'll be in danger. I am not putting my life on the-_

_You chose him to be our partner but you don't trust him, why chose him then?_

_If you think you can trust someone off the bat then you're stupider than I thought. _I understood Ollie's point but trust is a business contract not a feeling. Plus based off of Diggle's history and choices I know he'll take my offer. I look back at Diggle who was still debating what I said.

"I'll listen but I can't promise my reaction." Diggle looked at me sternly. I nodded my head in understanding. Everything was going according to plan.

"Ok, I know you've noticed how I act differently some days. Almost like I was-"

"Possessed." Diggle interrupted me. I don't like to be interrupted. It's disrespectful and in the army we would have to fight in the pit if we did it.

_But you don't mind it from her. _Ollie teased.

_Not now. _Felicity Smoak was a dangerous topic. "Yes, I'm possessed, and no I'm not going to kill you or whatever other ludicrous ideas you have. I'm not that type of demon. I made a pact with the original Oliver that I would only possess him on Mondays, Thursday, Saturday, and Friday mornings. Yes today is Sunday so it's the original Oliver's day to be himself, it's just that he was horrible at explaining things to you. I possessed Oliver because he was about to die and making a pact with me would save his life. I started becoming a vigilante as you mortals call it because there has been a rise of demon activity. Demon activity poses a threat to my existence so I am eradicating the threat. But my demon presence is becoming noticeable to other supernaturals so I need a human to help me." I took a breath I really hope that Diggle had easy questions. I would like to get some sleep.

"Wait, demons and other, supernaturals, exist?" Diggle asked skeptically. He was looking at me rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was good about holding back his shock. He'll do well.

"Yes." I showed him my all out white eyes. He rammed himself into the arrow table behind him.

"What I saw was real, you're telling the truth?" I shifted my eyes back. I was worn out but this morning continued to have some promising humor.

"Yes, and the other supernaturals are just other demons and angels." I said nonchalantly.

"Of course angels would exist too." I rolled at my eyes at Diggle, I was so irritated with his human skepticism.

"Is there anything else you need to ask me as a demon?" That was a weird question for me but right now I don't care and I would like an informed partner.

"Um, I don't think, so. Wait, how do I tell the demon from the original Oliver?" Now it was my turn to look at him incredulously.

"Is it really hard to tell me from him?" He thought about it for a minute and I could see all the times where he noticed how weird we acted.

_I thought the point was to not stick out. _Ollie mimicked.

_For your family and people who would ask questions. Plus, Diggle has a keen eye. He would notice. _I was too tired to even bicker with Ollie.

"Ok, so what do I call you?" Diggle said reluctantly.

"Are you in?" I ask seriously. Before I go I need to make sure he's on board.

"Am I in what?" He was pushing for answers, I knew this but I had to answer them so he would join.

"In my mission, some of the criminals in Starling are demon possessed. I want to rid this city of them. I want you to join me. I know that I kill people, but I had no choice. If I didn't the demon in them would still be rampant. and kill the human the other way. I will provide a way for you to protect yourself on the field if you join." Diggle processed what I said. He was judging my choices.

"There had to be a another way." He said harshly.

_Even he thinks you shouldn't be killing those people._

_If I didn't kill them they would've killed me._ "War is death, no one wins, no one is good. I do what I can to survive." A tense silence filled the room, but I didn't care. What I said was the truth. Demons don't just fight for petty entertainment. They fight for fight to win. I turned around to unlock the door. I was too tired to care if he joined. I needed to rest.

"If I didn't join you would continue to endanger Oliver?" Diggle asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, and I call myself Oliver and the original is Ollie." I really didn't like it when people don't make the distinction between us. "If you do join, you can catch the demon that killed your brother-"

"How do you know about that?" Diggle asked.

"I know the demon. His name is Eleutherius. He possessed a sniper by the name Floyd Lawton." I pulled out my trump card. I knew that promising Diggle vengeance for his brother's death would get him to join the mission.

_That's cold. Plus how do you know that about Diggs and the killer?_

_I do my homework._Precaution is necessary for everything. Diggle processed what I said. It was a while before he spoke again. I was already nodding off.

" Ok, I'm in. But only to catch Lawton." Diggle said resoundingly. "I'm still not sure if I'm fully convinced of the demon thing yet."

"Fine by me, but I am pretty sure that you'll be convinced quickly." I put my hand out and Diggle looked at it. Finally he grabbed it firmly and we shook on it. His eyes were solid and determined. He will be someone I can trust, a fellow soldier. He will understand what I have to do. "Since we're done here I'm going to bring forth Ollie."

_Ready whenever you are chief! _

"What are you-" I couldn't hear what else Diggle said because I was dropping back into the subconscious. When I sank back into subconscious I sighed in relief.

_Finally some sleep._

"Dude, you could've at least prepared me!" Ollie yelled but I was too tired to reprimand him.

_I did ask you._

"You must be Ollie." Diggle interrupted our little quarrel.

"Yeah. What's up Diggs? You're not gonna shoot me if I give you your gun back, right?" Ollie said nervously . Diggle's eyes were wide in astonishment.

"I-I'm not, I 're actually possessed." Diggle was utterly flabbergasted. I couldn't help it but I laughed.

_Don't laugh. This might be normal for a cold hearted demon like you, but for us it's weird. _"Yep." Ollie replied. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Don't forget about the hard drive. We need it, low level demons don't normally use technology like this. _The low level demons I fought last night wouldn't have the knowledge to use technology like this. It's either a human somehow controlling demons or a higher level demon. I found the hard drive in the room of a leader of a branch of the triad. I expect them to come tonight but I need to see what's on the hard drive.

_Yes mother. _Ollie jeered. I huffed in response. I was closing my eyes when I heard Ollie say something interesting.

"Hey Diggs after I change, rest for a bit, and see Tommy, do you want to go see that girl Oliver saw yesterday?" Felicity, no, we can't see her she's dangerous.

"Uh, why would we see her?" Diggle asked.

"Oliver found a hard drive last night and I need to see what's on it. She seems like a smart girl, and she's cute." Ollie grinned mischievously.

_NO! You are not going to touch her._

_She's not yours._

_And she won't be yours either. There is something different about her._

_Are you sure this is not a 'If I can't have her no one can' thing?_

_Shut up and do whatever you want. _I growled.

_Wait! What if the Triad come tonight? _Ollie had a good point. Since I took down the branch near the docks they'll bring in reinforcements. Ollie wasn't, and probably never be, ready for them. I'm just not as strong on Sundays. Diggle.

_Tonight I'll take over and you can take Monday night, got it._I ordered.

_Fine with me._

_Good now don't bother me._

_I don't plan on it._

**Felicity**

This day was going great. I woke up on time, had a good plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese for breakfast, got a good parking spot, made it to work early, and got some work for the mission and projects for Queen Consolidated done. The only downside was that there was some weird old businessman with "computer problems." Perv. But the greatest thing about the day was that I didn't think of the hot interesting owner of Queen consolidated. After our brief meeting I electronically dug into the life of Oliver Queen. He was a childish, irresponsible, spoiled, dumb womanizer before the accident that took his father's life, which he was in. Then Oliver was in another accident the day after and miraculously survived. Guess God does love everyone. Well, after the accident he cleaned up his act, a little. Well actually he only cleaned it up enough to own the company and co-own a nightclub in the Glades. But he was always handsome. I could totally understand why he's a womanizer, which is why I need to stop thinking about him. It's just hard to do that when he randomly appears at your office.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked

"What? Sorry I got distracted sir, I mean, wait I mean sir." There I go nervously babbling again. Why does he upset me so easily?

"I don't like being called sir. It makes me sound old. Do I look old to you Felicity?" Was Oliver flirting with me? I've heard about it looking up recent human behavior but I'm not his type. Plus he has a girlfriend, focus Felicity. You're not that special for a guy like Oliver.

"Um, you don't it's just that I do have to take a professional stance at my work. Which is done in my office. That you, and Mr. Diggle are in. Why?" I looked quizzically at Oliver. He actually looked a little nervous. Mr. Diggle was just watching Oliver with interest. I was missing something.

"I found something that has a password on it and I was wondering if a genius beautiful girl like you would open it for me?" Oliver asked sweetly with a beautiful charming smile. God did great with this man's looks but this was ridiculous.

"Look here Mr. Queen. You may own the company but please don't try to charm me into doing anything illegal. Breaking into someone's personal electronics can get me in serious trouble with the company and I like my job." I berated. Oliver Queen may be handsome but he's not that handsome. Especially now. He is acting, extremely different from yesterday. "You're weird. Not weird weird, just different from yesterday. My mouth thinks of the worst things to say." Mr. Diggle was hiding his chuckle and Oliver was just staring at me like I was an alien. Which right now I am.

"Um, ok could you please look at this hard drive for me Felicity?"

"What, no apology?" I may be his employee but I do deserve some respect. But I guess Oliver didn't think so. He just looked at me incredulously. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Um, sorry." I rolled my eyes at him. Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I have to be walked on.

"See what happens when you're nice Oliver." I grabbed the hard drive from him and inspected it. "Are these bullet holes?" The hard drive had actual holes in them. Now I wasn't a cop but I'm positive that those were bullet holes.

"Um,-"

" was at his club in the Glades and he found that in an alley. He wanted to see how's it was to give it back to them." Diggle lied. He was a good liar for a human I could tell. But what was weird was Oliver. Yesterday he was so sure of himself and carried himself like a leader. Yesterday Oliver wasn't great at lying but he was able to at least pretend he was. Today he seems like a whole different person. Almost like he was before the accidents.I looked at them both and gave them a look that told them I knew something was up, I think it's a scrutinizing look.

"Fine. " I reluctantly agree. I know I'm taking a step into risky business but then I look at Oliver. There's just something about him. Today he's interesting, yesterday he was just so, so mysterious. Oliver Queen is going to be the death of me.

I quickly broke through the hard drive. Luckily I had an extra hard drive in my office because there was a lot of information on this drive. A lot look like dealings of something I shouldn't be seeing. I quickly transported the information without looking at rest. "Oh my Gosh. I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"An angel like you never." Oliver flirted. I jumped, I forgot that he was here. What did he say angel.

"I'm not an angel. Nope, not at all, definitely not an angel." Now Oliver was raising an eyebrow at me but his raise was one of confusion. I bet God and Michael are laughing right now and Gabriel is just shaking his head in disappointment. My cheeks became super hot.

"Can I have the hard drive back Felicity, please?" While the mockery of manners was pleasurable it did bring me out of my stupor.

"No." I said.

"What?" He must've never heard no before. he looked at me like I lost my mind, which I probably have.

"I can't give this to you, Oliver. There is some stuff that normal citizens shouldn't look at, ever. I have to report this to the pol-"

"No!" Oliver said loudly. Mr. Diggle shook his head in exasperation. I agree with him, Oliver just blew their lie out of the water. He must've noticed because he winced. "I mean, uh, please don't."

"Let me guess, you can't tell me why you don't want me to turn this most likely bad dealings info in." Oliver just chuckled nervously and looked at me pleadingly. I don't know why but I trusted him. He wasn't going to anything dangerous with the information. I sighed and handed the hard drive over. "Here, this a one time deal, Oliver Queen. I will check tomorrow if the police got the hard drive, got it?"

"Yes, thanks a lot Felicity, you're the best." A huge genuine smile broke across Oliver's face. I looked away. God, I never knew what temptation was but now I can say I met temptation in the charming Oliver Queen. I didn't see it but when Oliver grabbed the hard drive he grabbed my hand. When his skin touched mine there was a shock, like an electric shock. It brought me back to reality.

"OW!" We both said it was unexpected and it kind of hurt. Everyone in the room was surprised. There was stunned silence. i don't like silence.

"I guess you're pretty shocking Oliver, right ?' I chuckled nervously.

"I-I-I got to go." Oliver bolted out the door. I couldn't even say bye.

"Was it something I said? I know the joke was lame but, that was weird and rude. Especially after the favor I did for him." I huffed.

"I'm pretty sure he's grateful Felicity." Diggle smiled reassuringly at me. He must do that a lot because Diggle just shook his head again.

"Thanks Mr. Diggle."

"It's just Diggle, Felicity." He chuckled. I'm glad at least I can get a veteran to smile again. Diggle reminds me of Michael. A soldier just looking to do good for those he loves.

"Thanks Diggle." I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"I better go. See you around Felicity." Diggle waved and went out the door. I wish I could say that everything went back to normal, and it did, to some extent. All I could think about was Oliver's touch. Most people I touch feel a little buzz like a vibration, but I learned that's normal for an angel. Unless there's a threat, then it's a shock. Is Oliver a threat, but he can't be a demon? Demons are vicious, cruel, killers. I don't get that from Oliver. Maybe he's a threat to my heart. Did I make the right choice to trust a man that could be a threat in more ways than one?


End file.
